Semiconductor diode lasers, also referred to as laser diodes or injection lasers, offer the advantages of small physical size and small emitted beam at the emitting facet of the semiconductor chip. Many systems that could possibly use laser diodes require higher intensity for the laser radiation than has heretofore been pratical.
One of the objects of the present invention is to increase the intensity of laser radiation originating with diod lasers that is available to couple into an optical fiber or for other use over that which is available from a laser diode chip.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a small source of high intensity laser radiation for other applications that do not utilize fiber optics.